1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna assembly for a portable device that can enhance antenna performance using a battery cover of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable devices have become widely used due to convenient portability. That is, mobile communication terminals have become increasingly popular since they allow users to make a voice call to called parties while users are moving.
With the increased popularity, mobile communication terminals have developed various types of appearances to appeal to the user. In particular, if the portable device case is made of a metal material, the portable device appears luxurious and elegant due to the physical characteristics of the metal. Therefore, portable devices with metal cases have increased sales growth.
On the other hand, mobile communication terminals require an antenna for communication. As a result, mobile communication terminals with metal cases have decreased antenna performance.
Therefore, a need exists for an antenna assembly for a portable device to enhance antenna performance.